His Actions
by yesman55
Summary: One's actions can speak louder than all the words in the world. Lelouch vi Britannia's actions pave a new path for the world, for Kallen Kozuki. Can she see the prince's true self? Can she understand him? Can she love him? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**His Actions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, I would have ended the show with Lelouch knocking on Kallen's doorstep.**

**Oh wow. It's been so long guys. I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to write again.**

**The main reason I am writing again, though, is because of you guys. I was reading through the reviews that you had posted and I felt inspired to write, because I really appreciate all the support that you guys have given me!**

**Without further ado, here's the rewrite of His Actions.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Kallen, behave," a red headed man gently said to a little girl. The girl's hair held a similar shade of crimson. She was most likely the man's daughter.

"I can't help it father, I've never been to a party before," the young Kallen said giddily. She was dressed in a frilly red child dress. She was about six years old now.

"Remember, this is a party for a member of the royal family," Kallen's father said, "you must remain respectful and reserved."

"Okay," Kallen mumbled softly, her previous excitement deflated. Her father then returned to the party crowd, soon blending in with the schmoozing nobility.

Eventually, the excitement returned as Kallen glanced around the ballroom, enamored by the glamorous atmosphere. The Britannian elite, dressed gallantly, paraded themselves to each other. To the young Kallen, it was a fantasy come to life. So, she still could not understand why her older brother would refuse to come.

"Hello," a voice said behind Kallen. She turned to find a boy that looked around her age.

"Hi," Kallen said back, studying the boy's dress. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, touched up with a black bowtie, matching the boy's ebony hair.

"My name is Lelouch," the boy replied.

"And this is Jeremiah," he then said, referring to the blue haired bodyguard behind him. Jeremiah gave the crimson haired girl a curt nod.

"I'm Kallen," the girl replied.

"I'm so glad someone around my age is here!" Lelouch said with a smile. Kallen blushed shyly. She had never really talked to boys save for her brother.

"Where are you from? Are you here with family?" Lelouch asked quickly¸ overwhelming Kallen. Jeremiah cut the boy off by clearing his throat.

"Your highness, that is hardly the way to approach a young lady," Jeremiah stated, rather reproachfully.

"It's not?" Lelouch asked with a confused tone.

"Please, excuse his highness. He isn't used to girls beyond his family," Jeremiah stated quite seriously.

"Jeremiah!" Lelouch said, embarrassed. The bodyguard merely sneered at the young prince. Kallen giggled at the spectacle.

"Ugh, can we just start over?" Lelouch asked, groaning. Kallen nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Hi, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia," Lelouch said, offering a handshake.

_Britannia?_

"You're a prince?!" Kallen exclaimed with surprise and wonder. She then curtsied.

"Your highness."

Kallen's father had always told her father to do this when meeting a member of the royal family.

"Yeah…" Lelouch replied, "please, don't do that."

"Why, did I do something wrong?" Kallen asked, scared that she had made a mistake.

"No, but don't you want to be my friend?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes?" Kallen replied hesitantly.

"Well then," Lelouch said as he offered a handshake once again. Kallen took it.

"Hi, my name is Kallen Stadfeld," Kallen said, smiling.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present her majesty and her highness, Marianne vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia!"

A well-dressed young girl with sandy brown hair walked down a grand staircase, escorted by a woman with light black hair.

The party crowd watched on, applauding. When Nunnally and Marianne reached the ballroom floor, they were met with numerous guests. However soon after, a slow dance song started and the crowd began to group into couples and began to waltz.

"Your highness, I advise you to ask Lady Stadfeld to dance," Jeremiah advised Lelouch. The boy's expression seemed to say that he didn't want to. Jeremiah gave him an unfazed stare, expecting the young prince to do it.

"Okay, okay! I'm going," Lelouch said, finally giving up. Jeremiah, once again, sneered as he saw the prince walk up to the red headed girl, blushing furiously. Jeremiah then began struggling to stifle his laughter, as the boy slowly got up the guts to ask the confused girl. The body guard nodded with a proud grin as Lelouch finally asked Kallen to dance, causing her face to blush beet red.

The girl offered Lelouch her hand, and he took it.

"He's growing up so fast, isn't he Jeremiah?" a voice said nostalgically. Jeremiah turned to find his colleague, Andrew. The blond Britannian man was dressed in the same uniform as Jeremiah.

"Yes, he is," Jeremiah agreed, feeling just as nostalgic.

* * *

Surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly, Kallen and Lelouch knew how to waltz. Being Britannian elite, they had been brought up with such skills as dancing.

"Lelouch, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Kallen suddenly asked as they continued to waltz.

"Why?" Lelouch asked, surprised by the question.

"I don't know…" Kallen said quietly.

"Well, my brother is starting to talk about what he plans on doing in the future more and more nowadays, and I was just wondering if it was normal for boys to do that," Kallen explained with a rather lost expression.

"I suppose," Lelouch replied thoughtfully. What did he want to do? He was a Britannian prince, it was expected of him to join the ranks of the military and build a reputation like his elder brother, Schneizel.

However, did he want that? Did he want to deal with the dynamics of the royal family and strive to ascend the throne?

"I don't know what I want to do," Lelouch finally said. Kallen's mouth curled into a small smile.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," Kallen said happily. This caused Lelouch to smile in turn.

"Will you tell me when you find out?" Kallen then asked.

"I guess," Lelouch replied, not really seeing any harms.

"Do you promise?" Kallen asked.

"I promise if you promise to do the same," Lelouch replied. The red head agreed, holding up her right pinky finger.

"I pinky promise," Kallen said with a rather childish expression. Lelouch chuckled at the sight, causing Kallen to blush.

"What?" Kallen asked, feeling embarrassed. Lelouch stifled his laugh and wrapped his pinky around Kallen's.

"I pinky promise," Lelouch said, smiling.

* * *

**Welcome back! I really do hope that you enjoyed this prologue.**

**I'm trying something new this time: polls.**

**I want to know where you guys want this story to go! So here's this chapter's polls.**

**1. Make this story an exclusive Kalulu (Which is the only thing I've really ever done).**

**2. Make this a harem because Lelouch deserves to be a pimp (That doesn't sound egotistical, right?).**

**So please vote. Warning: votes may not decide the ultimate result. It's just a way for me to see what you guys want!**

**Oh yeah, the next chapter is ready! I just want to see some polls to change tidy some things up!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Purpose

**His Actions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, I would have ended the show with Lelouch knocking on Kallen's doorstep.**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed. You guys overwhelmingly voted for a Kalulu! So that's what you'll get.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this I stayed up for a long time to write this one.**

**Please , enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Purpose**

* * *

**Ten years later.**

"Lady Kallen?"

The maid knocked on the door to Kallen's room.

From within, a red headed girl stirred awake. She emerged from her bed sheets, dazed.

"Lady Kallen, it's time for school," the maid stated through the door.

Kallen yawned. Her blue eyes focused as she fully awakened. She lazily stared around her room.

Her room, and yet, it still seemed so foreign to her. This room and this Britannian house, they were not her home.

"Lady Kallen," the maid repeated. Kallen turned to the door.

The maid was her mother, or what used to be her mother.

Kallen sighed and finally got up, and then walked over to the door.

"I'm up," she stated, the door still closed.

"Yes, Lady Kallen," her mother said. Kallen then heard her leave.

Kallen sighed.

* * *

"Kallen, do you want to go shopping with us today?" a girl asked.

Kallen was sitting with a group of girls for lunch in the courtyard of Ashford Academy, a Britannian private school.

_Ugh, why do I have to live like this?_

"Sorry, I'm not feeling very good today," Kallen replied softly.

"That's alright, maybe another time," the girls replied.

According to Kallen's school records, she suffered from poor health. This excuse had allowed her much flexibility in her school life.

"Hey, did you guys hear that a Britannian prince is coming to Ashford?" one of the girls asked.

_A Britannian prince? Great…_

"Which one?" another girl asked.

Kallen stood up to leave, making another excuse regarding her frail body. In truth, she just didn't want to listen to her friends gawk at some spoiled Britannian brat.

When school ended, Kallen quickly made her way to Tokyo.

* * *

As Kallen walked through the streets of the Japanese capital, she glanced all around and noticed something.

There were significantly less Britannians than merely a few days ago.

It was almost creepy.

The world was shifting.

Shockingly at the time, Japan had suffered through a war with Britannia in a.t.b. 2010. The island nation produced about 70 percent of the rare mineral, sakuradite. This resource was so valuable technologically and industrially, that Japan stood on equal footing with the world's three superpowers: the Chinese Federation, the Holy Britannian Empire, and the European Union.

The initial Britannian invasion failed to defeat the Japanese military, driving the attack to a halt. However, what followed was a massive second wind of Britannian military strength. The show of force caused the other superpowers to hesitate in intervening against Britannia. Japan had managed to hold its lines through its superior supply of sakuradite and sakuradite-supplied weapons.

The endless destruction was painfully driving Japan to its knees and when it seemed as though all hope was lost for the island nation, a peace treaty was made. And Japan, just having lost its Prime Minister to suicide and its government in disarray, accepted.

Peace was brokered and Britannia received much more favorable rights to Japan's sakuradite manufacturing industry.

Why Britannia had resorted to such a treaty, no one knew. Regardless, an uneasy peace settled.

However, given Britannia's track record, war couldn't be far.

Kallen had somehow ended up at the city harbor. Feeling lost, she made her way to the edge of the harbor and then stared off at the vast seas. For the longest time, she stared with a lost countenance. Suddenly, the winds shifted. Off in the distance, storm clouds were forming.

Kallen felt uneasy. The ominous sight only reinforced her fears.

War was coming… and there was nothing that she could do.

_Naoto, I still don't know what I want to do._

Kallen's brother had known what he wanted to do. He had enlisted in the Japanese army just prior to the Second Pacific War.

He was killed but at least... he had died for something he believed in.

Kallen had nothing. She was Britannian and Japanese; yet, she had not chosen a side.

Despite everything, despite the death of her brother, she had no true purpose, no true goal.

Eventually, as the sun began to set, Kallen started for "home." On the way, Kallen passed by a boy, a Britannian, who was staring off at the harbor. He had seemed familiar, but being fatigued, she had chosen to ignore the strange feeling.

The boy took a deep breath.

* * *

"Your highness, where have you been?" a familiar blue haired bodyguard asked as an ebony haired teenage boy walked into the mansion room.

"I just went out to clear my head," the boy replied, taking off his red jacket. A blonde maid took the piece of clothing. She looked to be from Southern Britannia.

"Thank you, Natalia," the boy said with a small smile.

"Anytime, your highness," the maid said with a bow.

"Your highness, we really must discuss this rash behavior," the bodyguard said with a worried expression, walking up to the boy.

"Jeremiah, don't worry about me," the boy told the man with a rather indifferent expression. He tried to walk by the bodyguard.

"Prince Lelouch!" Jeremiah exclaimed, abruptly grabbing the young prince's arm.

"Jeremiah, I appreciate your concern," Lelouch said, "but can you let go of me?"

The bodyguard loosened his grasp, realizing what he was doing.

"Forgive my outburst, your highness," Jeremiah said with a bow. Lelouch gave the bodyguard a small smile, the same vacuous smile that he always gave now. Lelouch then made his way up the stairs and to his room. The door shut close, just as emptily.

"Lord Jeremiah, what should we do?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know," Jeremiah replied, "his highness hasn't been the same since the empress and princess were killed."

"But his highness is the one that brought us here," Jeremiah said, looking more hopeful.

"Perhaps, he has come for a purpose," Natalia suggested. Jeremiah only hoped that was the case.

"Regardless, his highness is attending school tomorrow," Jeremiah said, changing the subject.

"Have you prepared his uniform?" the bodyguard asked. Natalia nodded.

"I finished last night with the materials Gale provided," Natalia stated.

* * *

Lelouch sat at the desk in his room, glancing through piles of papers. After a while, Lelouch took a break, letting out a deep sigh. He stood up and lied down on his bed.

"Nunnally," Lelouch muttered ruefully. He stared blankly up at the ceiling. It had been six long years since he had spoken with his dear sister.

* * *

**Spring of 2010 of the Imperial Calendar.**

"Jeremiah, it doesn't look good for the princess," a doctor informed. The blue haired bodyguard looked distraught.

"There must be something you can do! Anything!" Jeremiah practically screamed, abruptly grabbing the doctor's shoulders and shaking him.

"I'm sorry, the wounds are too severe," the doctor ruefully replied.

Jeremiah's heart quenched as he heard the prince talking to his sister.

"Nunnally, you're going to be okay," a young Lelouch said, holding his sister's hand. The young girl was heavily bandaged, lying in the hospital bed, broken.

"Big brother, where am I?" Nunnally breathed painfully.

"You're in the hospital," Lelouch replied, tears filling his eyes.

"Why… is… everything… so dark?" Nunnally asked slowly. She tried to move but could not, her body too weak.

"It's okay, everything will be fine," Lelouch tried to reassure her.

"Big… brother… you don't have to… lie… to me," Nunnally said giving a small smile, "I know… that the world… isn't… so gentle."

Lelouch could not say anything.

"Big brother?" Nunnally asked. Her condition was worsening. The heart beat monitor was beeping ever so slowly.

"Yes, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, trying to hold his tears back.

"I wish… that our world… had been… gentle," Nunnally stated, the bandages covering her eyes wetting with tears, "so we… could have lived in peace… together."

"I… wish… we could have stayed together."

The hospital room filled with the silencing beep of a flattening heart monitor.

* * *

**I really, really hope you guys enjoyed it, but I can't know if you did unless you review! So please do!**

**This chapter's poll:**

**1. Lelouch should be athletic and intelligent.**

**2. Lelouch should stick with his traditional traits.**

**Please vote. Warning: votes may not decide the ultimate result. It's just a way for me to see what you guys want!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**His Actions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, I would have ended the show with Lelouch knocking on Kallen's doorstep. However, I would like to claim my unique characters. So… you know.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! The last poll was a bit closer, and I couldn't really decide. So, you'll sort of get both! Hurray for dynamic characters!**

**Anyway, I never explained this story's setting. Basically, the prompt is "What if the development of knightmares was delayed?" I kind of thought once Lloyd and Rakshata's development took off, the advances in technology was rather ridiculously fast. My opinion and plus it's for the sake of the story.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

* * *

"Class, welcome his highness, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Lelouch stood in front of a classroom full of students dressed in Ashford's uniforms. The students all applauded excitedly, awed by the prince's presence. Lelouch smiled softly and waved.

"And also members of his staff, Natalia Lu and Gale Namorovah," the teacher said, referring to the two standing beside Lelouch. Natalia was dressed in the Ashford uniform. She had her curly golden hair tied into a pony tail. The exotic Southern Britannian beauty, with her refreshing blue eyes, was obviously already a hit on Ashford's male population. When she smiled, the class blushed, even the girls.

As for Gale, who stood several inches taller than Lelouch, the students seemed unsure of him, almost intimidated, due to his cold icy blue gaze. The Russian had a very light blonde set of hair, almost silver.

"Your highness, please choose any seat," the teacher said gesturing to the classroom. Lelouch nodded and took an empty seat near the back. Natalia and Gale sat down in the row just behind their prince. The teacher then returned to the lesson. However, none of the students were paying attention. All of them were staring at the back of the classroom, enamored by the transfer students.

"Hey! The lesson is over here!" the teacher exclaimed, hitting his teaching podium with a rolled up book. The students returned their gazes back to the front, groaning.

The prince, however, merely stared out the windows, up at the azure sky.

Kallen glanced at the prince and couldn't help but think how carefree he seemed. She wondered how much Lelouch had changed since she had lost seen him, prior to Empress Marianne's assassination.

* * *

"Your highness, have you finalized the plans for the negotiations for this evening?" Natalia asked. It was lunch time now and Lelouch and his staff were on the roof. The blonde maid pulled out a lunchbox from a backpack. Lelouch stood at the railing, resting his arms on it and overlooking the school grounds. Gale stood in the shadows by the roof entrance, drinking a can of juice.

"Yes, I have," Lelouch replied as Natalia handed him a small sandwich. The prince thanked her and then took a bite.

"However, things are just like the events that led up to the Second Pacific War," Lelouch stated, "sending an ambassador to Japan was pointless."

"One would wonder why his majesty would send an ambassador in the first place," Gale suggested with an indifferent and unchanging tone, the sarcasm was almost lost on the statement. They all knew why.

Lelouch was merely being used as a tool of diplomacy. In this case, his presence gave the Japanese government some sense of security, supposedly to prevent Britannia from declaring war. However, knowing his father, Lelouch was more of a political prisoner than an ambassador.

"Do not worry, your highness. We will protect you with our lives," Natalia firmly stated. Gale said nothing, but nodded in agreement. Lelouch could only smile at their reassurance.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was time for gym class. Lelouch's class was running the mile. As the students struggled in exercise, Lelouch and Kallen sat on the sideline. Things could not have been more awkward between them. They had no idea what to say to each other, both wondering if the other remembered their time together.

They had been young when they had met and Kallen thought that perhaps the traumatic events that followed had all but erased her from Lelouch's memories, while Lelouch wondered if Kallen's family had told her to ignore him because he had cast away his claim to the throne.

They both held up their pinky fingers, reminiscing about their first meeting and their rather childish promise. The two teens caught each other doing the same thing and blushed, looking embarrassed and surprised.

"So, you remember," they finally spoke up simultaneously, causing even more embarrassment.

"How could I forget?" Lelouch asked. Kallen shrugged.

"I just figured, considering all that's happened," she replied rather hesitantly. Lelouch shook his head.

"What about you? Why did you think I would forget?" Kallen asked. Lelouch also shrugged.

"I don't know, it's stupid," Lelouch muttered. They fell into silence once again.

"So, have you figured it out, what you want to do?" Lelouch asked. Kallen sighed.

"No, I haven't," the red head replied ruefully. Perhaps if she did, her life wouldn't seem so pointless.

"I haven't either," Lelouch said with a light chuckle. Kallen smiled. Gale suddenly ran past them, beginning his final lap and leaving all of the other students in the dust. Natalia quickly followed suit.

So…

Despite all these years and all the things that had changed, their promise still remained, still unfulfilled.

* * *

"Why exactly did you get to skip the mile?" Lelouch asked Kallen as the two of them met outside the locker rooms.

"I have 'poor health,'" Kallen replied, air quoting the last two words. Lelouch burst into laughter.

"And I've always been able to run faster than you," the prince said sarcastically. The two of them had frequently played together before Kallen had to return to Japan all those years ago. Lelouch distinctly remembered Kallen always beating him everything that even slightly taxed the body.

"You always beat me at chess," Kallen mentioned quite grudgingly.

"You're mad about that?" Lelouch asked with exasperation.

"You make it sound like I wasn't even a challenge," Kallen stated rather threateningly. Lelouch didn't dare reply with the truth. What else could he do? She had jumped the gun during the entire game, literally moving all her pieces forward randomly.

"No, of course not!" Lelouch replied fearfully. They had made their way to the courtyard.

"But seriously, you don't have poor health right?" Lelouch asked, looking slightly worried. Kallen shook her head.

"No, I used it as an excuse to visit my brother in the army… before the war," Kallen replied, staring off to the distance, reminiscing about her memories with her brother as if they were playing out before her.

"I see," Lelouch said softly, understanding the implications of her hesitation.

"Hey, do you want to come with me to the negotiations today?" Lelouch asked to change the subject.

"Negotiations?" Kallen asked with a confused expression, "What negotiations?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you! I came to Japan as an ambassador for Britannia," Lelouch replied. The prince never looked so absent-minded than he did at that moment.

"Lelouch, are you stupid?" Kallen deadpanned.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm pretty sure that would be something worthy of mentioning earlier," Kallen pointed out, obviously exasperated by the prince's ridiculous nature.

"When did you turn into a careless idiot?" It was rather surprising. Kallen had expected Lelouch to be all serious, or to be brooding, not this. Whatever _this _was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lelouch said, fuming slightly.

"I'd like to come to the negotiations," Kallen said.

They approached the front gate, where Natalia was waiting for Lelouch. The blonde spotted the prince and an expression of surprise enveloped her countenance.

"Your highness," Natalia said with a slight bow, "and…..?'

"Kallen Stadfeld," Gale's voice sounded before Kallen or Lelouch could say anything, scaring the living daylights out of the them.

"Gale! Were you behind us the whole time?!" Lelouch exclaimed, unsettled.

"No, your highness. I caught up soon after you began making your way to the courtyard," Gale replied.

"Forgive me, your highness, I should not have left you alone," Gale said as he bowed rather excessively, his expression as indifferent as ever.

"It's okay," Lelouch said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I invited Kallen to sit in the negotiations," the prince said. Natalia and Gale seemed slightly surprised at first, but did not question Lelouch, merely nodding.

"Jeremiah is waiting for us with the car," Natalia stated, directing the group to a limo not far from the gate, where the blue haired bodyguard was waiting. Lelouch and Kallen went ahead to greet him, while Natalia and Gale followed at a distance.

"Gale, were you surprised too?" Natalia asked quietly.

"Somewhat," Gale replied, indifferently.

"I have never seen Prince Lelouch like that," Natalia said, almost whispering.

"I think it's a mark of something new," Gale said, his lips forming into a small smile.

* * *

**Finally! That took some time to write.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This chapter's poll: (It doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but it's important to me).**

**1. Keep chapters around 1,000-2,000 words for fast updates.**

**2. Longer chapters with less updates.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: New Purpose

**His Actions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, I would have ended the show with Lelouch knocking on Kallen's doorstep. However, I would like to claim my unique characters. So… you know.**

**Hey guys, here's another update. I'm really sorry that it's no longer than previous chapters, but the story is getting there, so be patient with me.**

**Anyway, I'll try my best to have the next update soon. I wrote this in one night, but couldn't figure out what to do for a week, until like 3 a.m. the day I wrote it.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: New Purpose**

* * *

_The meeting ended up being canceled._

_So, Lelouch and Kallen had ended up in the prince's mansion, specifically the library. Kallen browsed the bookcases._

_"You've read all of these?" Kallen asked the prince, pulling out a rather large book and flipping through it._

_"Yes, when I was a child," Lelouch replied._

_"No wonder you have no endurance," Kallen chuckled._

_"Give me a break; Gale already nags me about that, but you too?" Lelouch said with a mock-hurt expression. Kallen found the stoic Gale doing such a thing to be impossible._

_"Really, Gale does that?" Kallen asked, closing the book._

_"You know Lelouch, you've always been good with words, but actions speak louder than any word," Kallen lectured. Lelouch merely chuckled. She had told him that countless times during their time as children._

_"Is that why you're always so impulsive?" Lelouch asked._

_"Shut up!" Kallen said with a blush._

_"But you know Kallen, actions can be misunderstood," Lelouch then stated, with a rather distant smile._

_"However, if you know what a person sacrifices, what they give up in exchange for their desires, then can you truly understand what it is they were saying, no matter how small the actions or how small the words were."_

* * *

That night Kallen was lying in bed, pondering on the prince's words, when a knock came at the door.

"Kallen, it's your father."

"Come in," Kallen said, sitting up. The door opened and her father walked in. The man seemed older every time she saw him and even stranger. His hair was grey now, and his blue eyes had faded.

"I just came in to tell you that we'll be returning to Britannia tomorrow," her father said bluntly. The news was shocking, to say the least.

"What?" Kallen asked, getting off of her bed.

"The staff has already packed your suitcase. We leave in the morning," her father stated rather finally, already turning to leave.

"No," Kallen said.

"Kallen, I am not giving you a choice," her father said, walking out and leaving his daughter speechless.

It wasn't the first time her father had done this. As a noble, he had done whatever he deemed necessary to advance his family's position, or at least his position. Kallen had never really stood against him, but she had never really cared after her brother had passed away.

Now… it was different. Even if she didn't know what she wanted to do, what she truly cared about, she knew that she wanted to stay.

Kallen knew the reasoning behind her father's choice. War was coming. However, despite this, she wanted to stay, to weather the storm, because she was Japanese, not Britannian. If she were to die, she wanted to die on the soil that her brother died for. For that reason she was Japanese.

Lelouch's words rang in her mind.

_"However, if you know what a person sacrifices, what they give up in exchange for their desires, then can you truly understand what it is they were saying, no matter how small the actions or how small the words were."_

It was at this moment, Kallen made up her mind, and for the first time, she followed her heart. She made her way to the closet and changed out of her pajamas. She then turned off all the lights in her room and opened the window, a routine she had followed when visiting Naoto.

Kallen then dropped from the window and onto the grass below. She hadn't done this in a while and ended up in a rather rough landing. The first time she did this, she had broken a leg. Luckily, she managed to get away with only what felt like an ankle sprain.

It took her a long time, but Kallen managed to make her way to Lelouch's home. When she reached the gates she was met by a guard, who she had not met and refused to allow her in, even when Kallen said that she knew Lelouch. The guard said that he would not wake the prince at this time of night and that if Kallen's matters were truly important it could wait.

Kallen couldn't wait. Her father's men would have hunted her down and dragged her to the plane by then.

"Please, let me in," Kallen said, her mouth clenched in desperation and anger. She wasn't begging.

"Ma'am, I'm asking nicely. Please leave before I have to force you to leav-," the guard said, gripping the handgun on his belt. In that instant, Kallen nailed the side of the guard's head with a brutal kick, knocking him out.

_Thank you Naoto for teaching me how to fight._

Kallen then opened the gate and made her way to the front door. Surprisingly, she was not met with any retaliation. She rang the doorbell. Eventually, someone opened the door. It was Gale.

"Lady Kallen," Gale asked or stated. It was hard for Kallen to tell because of how unchanging his tone of voice and his expression were.

"Hi, I'm kind of ran away from home," Kallen said in a sort of 'beat around the bush' manner.

"I see, come in," Gale said, "I will get his highness."

_Wow, he's rather understanding, isn't he?_

"Oh! And I kind of knocked out the guard in front of the gate," Kallen hesitantly mentioned.

"I see, come in," Gale repeated, "I will get his highness."

* * *

"I have to say I'm kind of shocked that you took my words to heart so soon," Lelouch said. Kallen and the prince were in the mansion parlor. They sat across from each other.

"I know its rash," Kallen said, sort of embarrassed.

"I'm glad you realize that much," Lelouch said playfully.

"Don't make fun of me," Kallen sniffed.

"You really haven't changed," Lelouch stated.

"So, will you let me stay?" Kallen asked rather hopefully.

"Eh, why not," Lelouch replied, "but what is your father going to do?"

"He'll leave eventually. As long as he doesn't find me before then, I'm fine," Kallen replied. Lelouch nodded.

"What about the war?" Lelouch then asked.

"What about it?" Kallen asked.

"The invasion will come; you and I both know that as a certainty. How do you plan to survive?"

Kallen shrugged. She hadn't thought about that. She had only thought about dying in the land that her brother loved, the land that she loved.

"I'm sure if I stick with you I'll be fine," Kallen replied. Lelouch didn't seem to agree.

"You're a prince; wouldn't the Britannian military come get you?" Kallen asked. Lelouch shrugged.

"I'm one of many disposable tools, and besides my half siblings may even try to have me killed to be a step closer in ascending to the throne," Lelouch replied. "Also, the emperor has ensured that I don't do anything suspicious by choosing my staff. So, my hands are quite tied."

"Is Natalia and Gale?" Kallen whispered. Lelouch shook his head.

"No, they have been with me for a while."

"Then what are you going to do?" Kallen asked. Lelouch shrugged.

"I don't know," he said.

"Then, maybe we can figure something out," Kallen suggested. Lelouch stared at her for a moment.

"So… we figured out something we want to do?" they both asked simultaneously.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you liked it or hated it!**

**Anyway, this chapter's poll:**

**1. Keep this T-Rated.**

**2. Go for the Mature eventually with lemons. I know my first story wasn't that good with it, but I've gotten better? (Don't judge me on how... Okay I read around what was popular and will try my best to live up to that level writing).**

**Please vote. Warning: votes may not decide the ultimate result. It's just a way for me to see what you guys want!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: In Just a Few Weeks

**His Actions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, I would have ended the show with Lelouch knocking on Kallen's doorstep. However, I would like to claim my unique characters. So… you know.**

**Hey guys, here's another one. So I read the reviews. I guess I'm rushing the story? If it feels like that I'm sorry, but I'm going to go ahead and do my thing, if it gets longer, great, but yeah… Thank you for all the reviews though.**

**Anyway, this chapter is rather short. I wish I could have made it longer but when I got to the final sentence, I just felt like that I had to save everything for the next chapter. Sorry!**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: In Just a Few Weeks**

* * *

Ashford had become a wasteland. The noble family running the academy had also returned to Britannia. Due to this reason Lelouch and Kallen spent their time at the prince's mansion. Often times, they were found in the parlor, talking. About what, Gale could never really tell.

As far as Gale observed, it always involved playful teasing and then something serious. It was as though the two of them were following a natural unspoken routine. And the Russian observed them quite frequently, by Jeremiah's orders. He wondered if they ever noticed. Gale was pretty sure he hid his presence well, always keeping a wall between the prince and himself.

Occasionally, something about the staff would be brought up.

"So, are they trained to protect you?" Kallen asked.

"Yep," Lelouch replied. The two of them were playing chess.

"Do you think I could beat them in a fight?" Kallen asked, moving a chess piece.

"I don't know, I've never seen you in a fight, unless you count the time you pushed Clovis down," Lelouch replied, taking Kallen's knight. This caused the red head to fume in frustration.

"Would they spar with me if I asked?" Kallen casually asked.

"Gale, do you want to spar Kallen?" Lelouch asked nonchalantly, not even looking behind him. This surprised the silver haired staff member.

Gale had always assumed that the prince's lack of physical ability also reflected the prince's senses. He sighed at his false assumption and walked into the parlor.

"I would not mind," Gale replied as he made his way to the prince's side.

"Okay, let's spar!" Kallen said, standing up and getting away from the hopeless chess game.

* * *

They had ended up in one of the city gyms. Gale had brought sparring pads, which he and Kallen had put on by now. They stood on a wrestling mat, facing each other.

"Whenever you're ready, Lady Stadfeld," Gale said, putting up a defensive stance.

Kallen approached her opponent carefully at first, giving only a few swings. Gale blocked the blows and returned some strikes of his own. The exchange went on for a while, but then the spar became more heated. Kallen began dishing out more punishing and aggressive attacks, pushing Gale back.

The silver haired man's expression became sharper the more that Kallen pressed him, and for the first time, Gale's countenance was not indifferent. It was menacing, absolutely frightening. The unsettling feeling Kallen felt was obvious in her more hesitant strikes. Gale took advantage of the new gaps in Kallen's guard and began a brutal retaliation. Kallen tried to roundhouse kick the Russian to gain some distance between them, but Gale only matched the movement with a kick of his own. However, his kick had more power, knocking Kallen back.

The red head steadied her feet, recovering from the exchange. A flinch shot across her expression. Even though they were wearing sparring pads, the kick had still been quite painful. Her opponent seemed unaffected, advancing towards her again.

Despite the pain, Kallen pushed herself. Exchanging more blows.

_This time!_

Kallen spun around, launching another roundhouse kick. The spin giving her kick much more oomph. Gale, this time, couldn't match the movement, due to the sheer speed. The force was even greater than Kallen had expected and she felt something crack. However, she felt no pain. Gale, on the other hand, was clenching his teeth in what appeared to be pain.

"I think that's enough for today," Lelouch then called out, noticing the change in Gale's expression. The staff member dropped his fighting stance and merely nodded.

* * *

It turned out that Kallen had fractured the bones in Gale's forearm. Natalia was now wrapping the arm back at the mansion.

"I'm so sorry, Gale!" Kallen said for the hundredth time that day.

"It is fine, Lady Stadfeld," Gale stated; he glanced at her leg.

"What about your leg?" Gale asked. Lelouch turned his attention to Kallen.

"Your leg?" Lelouch asked, giving the red head a stare, expecting her to show him. This only caused Kallen to blush and deny any injury.

"I'm fine! Really!" Kallen said, trying to sound like everything was fine. Lelouch's expectant stare continued.

"Kallen, you should do some jumping jacks then," Lelouch suggested. A devious and evil aura seemed to emanate from the prince. Kallen wanted to throttle the prince for that, but she kept her façade, even attempting the jumping jacks. Her efforts only showed that she was indeed in pain. Lelouch struggled to hold him his laughter.

"You're highness, that is no way to treat a lady in pain!" Jeremiah scolded. Of course, the prince knew that. Lelouch stood up and made his way to Kallen, sitting her down on a couch.

"I said I'm fine!" Kallen said stubbornly. Lelouch ignored her complaints and raised her pant leg to find a nasty bruise.

"Wow Kallen, that really does look fine," Lelouch said with a mockingly monotone voice. He gestured Natalia for an ice bag, which she handed him.

Kallen flinched when the cold met the bruise. Lelouch handled the bruise with the utmost care.

The red head stared down at the prince with a curious expression. Lelouch met her gaze and smiled, causing Kallen to blush. Lelouch's staff stared at the scene with awe, having never seen their prince do such a thing. However, he had done something just like this all those years ago. Both Lelouch and Kallen felt the same sense of nostalgia.

_Brings back memories._

Suddenly the scene was ruined as the sound of splintering wood broke through the air, then the windows shattered as men dressed in black military suits burst into the room via the windows.

"Freeze!" they yelled aiming assault rifles at Lelouch, Kallen, and the staff. More men entered the room from the hallway. The sound of the wood splintering was probably the front doors, being forced open. The soldiers' uniforms all held a small Japanese flag on the right upper sleeve. Lelouch and the others stood up and raised their hands in peace.

_Japanese special forces?_

Kallen wondered why they were here.

"Prince Lelouch, you are to come with us!" one of the soldiers ordered. Two of the men cautiously made their way to Lelouch and handcuffed him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jeremiah demanded.

"Let go of him!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

"Britannia has just launched an invasion!" one of the men replied rather angrily. The room fell into silence.

So…it had begun.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I know, I know it was short and again I'm sorry. It's getting there.**

**This chapter's poll: (It's kind of a big one and it could be a major spoiler if I go with it).**

**1. Kill Gale.**

**2. Don't kill Gale.**

**Please vote and review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Rest of the Family

**His Actions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, I would have ended the show with Lelouch knocking on Kallen's doorstep. However, I would like to claim my unique characters. So… you know.**

**Sorry guys, this is a short update.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: The Rest of the Family**

* * *

"Come with us peacefully and no one will get hurt."

The Japanese commandos approached the group carefully, their weapons still trained on their targets. Everyone still had their hands up, except for Lelouch, who was still handcuffed.

To Lelouch this was a familiar scene. Over the years as a prince in a Darwinist society, he had had quite a few encounters like this. In fact, it had become so commonplace that he and his staff had developed a plan over the years. However, the plan usually involved the rest of his staff, not just the three with him… so that was a no go.

Lelouch's mind reeled. What could he do?

There were eight commandos: one just in front of him, four standing around them, and the other three standing further away. They were completely surrounded. Gale could have taken down the soldiers close to him, causing an initial distraction and allowing the others to retaliate, but considering Gale's condition, such an action carried too much risk.

However, what would happen if they did nothing?

Lelouch sighed. He supposed he would let things play out. The prince gave a nod, indicating to his staff to do as the soldiers said.

"Alright then," Lelouch sighed.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Cuff the rest of them."

The commandos carefully approached the others and cuffed them.

"The prince is in our custody," one of the soldiers said, pressing his radio earpiece. The soldier then nodded to his comrades and they put sacks over their prisoners' heads.

* * *

The commandos had dragged Lelouch to a vehicle, which was for certain. Based on what the commandos were telling each other, they had separated him from the staff.

"What about the girl?"

"I doubt she'll be a problem, she's injured."

"Get these cuffs off and we'll see," Lelouch heard Kallen mutter. So she was with him. He sighed in relief. At least, he wasn't alone.

"What's that on the road?"

"It's a knightmare! TURN!" The vehicle veered hard, causing Kallen to hit Lelouch's side.

"What's a knightmare doing this far in?!"

"Has the coastline defenses fallen already?"

"No, we would've heard from headquarters."

"The knightmare is in pursuit!" a voice yelled, as the sound of screeching wheels sounded from behind.

"STOP!" someone screamed and the vehicle violently shook to a halt.

"More knightmares?"

"Get out of your vehicles!" an amplified Britannian voice ordered.

"What do we do, sir?!" someone asked with a panicked tone.

"Execute the prince!"

_Oh shit!_

Lelouch braced for the worst and a gunshot rang through the air, followed by the shattering of glass. However, the gunshot sounded far off.

"What the-?" one of the soldiers managed to say before another gunshot sounded. Then silence. Lelouch took off the bag on his head to find the commandos in their armored vehicle, dead. Someone opened the car door, a Britannian soldier fully armed for war.

"Prince Lelouch, we've come to retrieve you," the soldier stated, cutting Lelouch's cuffs.

"Britannian military?" Kallen asked. Lelouch helped her out and removed the hostage bag. The soldier cut through Kallen's cuffs. Other soldiers freed members of Lelouch's staff.

"How did they get here so quickly?" Kallen asked Lelouch quietly. It was strange; the fighting seemed to be nowhere near the area.

"Which outfit are you from?" Lelouch asked the soldier.

"Secret Intelligence," the soldier replied. Lelouch was taken aback by this, which Kallen noticed.

"The prince is in our custody," the soldier stated, talking on his radio. Meanwhile, Jeremiah, Gale, and Natalia rejoined Lelouch and Kallen.

"Are you alright, your highness?" Natalia asked, assessing Lelouch for any injuries.

"I'm fine," Lelouch replied. He was trying to listen in on the soldier's conversation with his superior. The soldier's demeanor changed drastically. Whatever the order was, it had changed the soldiers' entire mood.

_What could he be talking about?_

"Understood," the soldier said. The Britannian soldiers seemed tense. Lelouch's staff seemed to notice as well.

"Lelouch what's going on? Something seems off," Kallen asked.

"Your highness, we will escort you to the safe zone," the soldier stated.

"Do you mind giving us some weapons?" Jeremiah asked the soldier. Their reaction was rather strange…

All of the Britannians seemed to hesitate in handing them any weapons. Then the knightmares arrived on the scene and the soldiers seemed to relax.

"These are the new Glasgows?" Gale asked with his ever blank stare. Everyone stared at the knightmares with interest and awe. But they were broken from their thoughts when the soldiers and knightmares aimed their weapons at Lelouch.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jeremiah demanded.

"What are you doing?" Kallen asked, shifting into a defensive stance.

It wasn't completely surprising. However, Lelouch was rather shocked that he would be disposed of so quickly.

"Who gave the order?" Lelouch asked.

"That won't matter," the soldier replied.

The prince sighed. He could never get a break could he? But was this how he would die, as a tool, a useless speck, having done nothing?

"Sir," one of the soldiers said referring to the leader.

"What is it?" the leader asked, still aiming his gun at Lelouch.

"Why are we doing this?" the soldier asked. The soldier's tone seemed to imply that he already knew the answer.

"It is our orders."

"I see," the soldier replied.

"We've suffered enough from men just following orders," he said aiming at the Britannian officer. Several of the other soldiers followed, aiming at those still brandishing their weapons at Lelouch.

The prince recognized the saying and smiled. Kallen watched the tension build, unable to believe what was happening.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the officer demanded along with the other soldiers.

"Die and repent of your sins against our prince," the soldier stated as he and his comrades simultaneously executed the men threatening Lelouch and his staff.

"What are you doing?!" a voice screamed from one of the knightmares, charging. The knightmare was cut off and destroyed by the surrounding knightmares via Slash Harkens. Once the explosion's smoke cleared, an eerie silence settled.

"I know that it's already been asked, but what's going on?" Kallen asked.

"So, this is where you ended up?" Lelouch asked, turning to the man that first 'rebelled.'

"Yes, your highness," the soldier replied, kneeling before the prince and removing his helmet. All the surviving soldiers and knightmares kneeled as well. The soldiers also removed their helmets, and the pilots exited their knightmares.

"I, John Namorovah, have returned to your side, your highness," John stated. Behind the armor was a man that greatly resembled Gale, an identical twin. However, John was smiling and held much brighter eyes filled with emotion.

"It's good to see you all," Lelouch said. He recognized all of them.

"Brother, how did you end up here?" Gale asked with what was surprise to an emotionless man.

"It's good to see you too, Gale. Nat," John replied, still smiling. Natalia merely gave a curt nod.

"Impressive, John," Jeremiah stated with a proud smile. Someone suddenly ran up to the blue haired man.

"Lord Jeremiah!" the person exclaimed.

It was a young woman with light blue hair, tied into a short ponytail. She embraced Jeremiah. The girl looked to be around Lelouch's age, if not younger.

"Lucille!" Jeremiah exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

"I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble," Lucille apologized, looking up at Jeremiah with teary cyan eyes.

"Just a second!" Kallen exclaimed, raising her hands up.

"Please, explain to me what's going on!" she asked, "Who are all these people?"

"Forgive me Kallen, they are the rest of my staff," Lelouch said, gesturing to everyone around him. There were about thirty of them, men and women. They seemed to be from all corners of the world, but all were around Lelouch's age, only slightly younger or slightly older.

"So, this is the rest of the family?" Kallen asked.

* * *

**I really do hope you guys enjoyed the new edition. It should be fun to develop them.**

**As for the last poll... I'm still thinking about it.**

**As for this chapter's poll... I don't have anything. Instead, I'm going to ask for some help.**

**How should I add Suzaku into the story, cause I have no idea whatsoever.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Ambush

**His Actions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, I would have ended the show with Lelouch knocking on Kallen's doorstep. However, I would like to claim my unique characters. So… you know.**

**Guys, I am so, so, very sorry to say this, but this is the last update for a while.**

**I am going to serve a service mission for the next two years. I really wanted to finish this story before I left but I guess things never really go according to plan.**

**I am even more sorry that this update isn't long, but I didn't have enough time.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Ambush**

* * *

The new arrivals to Lelouch's staff escorted the former captives to a nearby abandoned building, to debrief.

"Are you alright, Kallen?" Lelouch asked while he was tended to by pretty much all of the female staff members.

"I'm fine," Kallen replied, sounding more irritated than she had intended. The tabloids had always talked about the prince's popularity, but Kallen had always assumed that the writers were always distorting the truth. Now she knew that the tabloids weren't so far off. Literally, Lelouch was surrounded by ten… exotic beauties.

"Lucille, could you please stop that?" Lelouch asked, flinching. Lucille, apparently Jeremiah's ward, was disinfecting a minor cut above Lelouch's eyebrow.

"Forgive me, your highness," the girl stated rather unapologetically, continuing her efforts.

"Your highness, what course of action should we take now that you're safe?" Jeremiah asked.

"Are we finally done with being a part of Britannia, your highness?" Gale asked. The usually indifferent man's eyes were fierce, mercilessly icy.

"John, do you know who ordered my assassination?" Lelouch asked after pondering momentarily.

"No, only the head OSI officer knew," John replied. They then began a discussion of what to do.

Meanwhile, Kallen was still seething. She was not proud of it, all things considered. They were in a warzone! Even if she felt ridiculous, she couldn't help but feel….

"Jealous, Lady Kallen?" Natalia whispered. She had been double checking Kallen for any wounds.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," Kallen lied rather awkwardly.

"It isn't easy is it?" Natalia asked, ignoring Kallen's denial, "Sharing the prince."

Kallen looked up at the "maid." The blonde was staring at Lelouch with a gaze of longing.

"Natalia, what exactly is the story between you and Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Lady Kallen," Natalia replied.

"He's never mentioned me?" Kallen asked.

"Well, I know that you and the prince were friends before Lady Nunnally's passing," Natalia replied, "However, the prince found me shortly after her death."

"I can see how he would forget to mention me after that," Kallen stated with an understanding nod.

"It's nothing special, really. We met at his sister's birthday party," Kallen stated.

"What about you?" Kallen asked.

"I tried to pickpocket Jeremiah and I was caught," Natalia replied ruefully, obviously embarrassed. Kallen stared at her with shock.

"What did Jeremiah do?" Kallen asked.

"Well, he grabbed my arm and tried to get me to apologize," Natalia replied.

"Why were you pickpocketing him in the first place?" Kallen asked.

"I was an orphan living on the streets," Natalia replied with a distant expression, "it was what I had to do to survive."

_Was?_

"His highness told Jeremiah to unhand me and approached me," Natalia recalled. She seemed to be reliving the moment, her eyes staring at the prince.

"I hated him at that moment," the blonde stated, "I thought that he believed himself to be superior, and that he was taking pity on me."

"I was wrong."

"He offered me his hand and asked me if I wanted to live in a gentler world," Natalia said.

"I took his hand… and here I am today," Natalia said. If felt like she was leaving out a lot of details. Kallen recalled that Natalia had several scars on her back when they had been in the school's locker room. Perhaps, it was too painful for her to talk about.

_What has this girl gone through?_

"Lady Kallen, why are you staring at me like that?" Natalia asked.

"Well, I can see why you'd like him," Kallen stated.

"I don't like his highness," Natalia said, shaking her head.

"I love him."

"Love? That's a pretty loaded word," Kallen said, taken aback by the bold remark, causing Natalia to giggle.

"I forget that you are still a high school student," Natalia said. Kallen supposed she was right; love in high school was well… not really love.

"Wait, I thought you were my age," Kallen said.

"I am," Natalia replied.

"What? You're a hypocrite!" Kallen said, frustrated.

"Lady Kallen, I was merely joking," Natalia said, appeasing her fiery friend.

"However, I do love his highness," Natalia then said seriously.

"I would give my life for him, even stand by him after he is married to another."

Kallen pondered on her words.

"To another?" Kallen asked.

"He is a prince, and I am merely a maid," Natalia stated depressingly.

"You really believe that Lelouch would think in such a manner?" Kallen asked.

The blonde seemed to answer the question in her head. She then blushed furiously at the prospects of a relationship between her and Lelouch.

Kallen guessed that Natalia was too scared to fantasize about such possibilities.

"Your highness, there's some movement in the area," a voice sounded from their radio comm.

"Japanese or Britannian?" Lelouch asked.

"No knightmares signals, I believe they're Japanese. The targets are moving quite fast."

"We will use our knightmares to neutralize them."

"Don't kill them!" Kallen exclaimed. The staff on the other side of the radio ignored her. Gunfire suddenly erupted.

"Your highness, we must take you to safe location!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"No, I'm not leaving anyone behind," Lelouch said adamantly. He then took the radio.

"Do you have a visual of the targets?" Lelouch asked.

"They're ninjas!"

Everyone fell silent, uncertain if they had heard correctly.

"They're dodging our gunfire! Look out Matthew! They're planting explosives on your cockpit!"

An explosion followed the voice.

"Rocket fire!"

More explosions sounded.

"Reia? Come in, Reia?" Lelouch asked through the radio. An eerie silence settled.

"I'm going out there," Lelouch said as he began walking towards the door.

"Your highness!" all of the staff members exclaimed.

"I will not let any more of my family to die," was all Lelouch said as he left.

* * *

Two Japanese dressed in special ops clothing stood from the top of a building. Their faces were covered by black cloth.

"This is surprising the prince is coming out of the building, by himself," one of them said, a woman. In the distance, Lelouch was approaching the knightmare remains.

"What should we do, Master Shinozaki?"

"Have the snipers been captured?" the woman asked.

"Yes," the other soldier replied.

"Do not approach until I give the order," the woman then said, speaking into an earpiece.

Surprisingly, none of the prince's staff were following outside to protect him. This surprised the woman.

"I give myself up, let the others go!" Lelouch exclaimed with his hands up, "No one else needs to die!"

The woman was taken aback.

"Show him the captives," the woman ordered through the earpiece.

* * *

_So, they didn't kill anyone._

Lelouch sighed in relief. The Japanese Special Forces approached with the three neutralized knightmare pilots, handguns aimed at their prisoners' heads.

* * *

"What are you going to do, Master Shinozaki?"

"Our orders are to kill the prince," the woman's subordinate stated.

For some reason the woman seemed unwilling to give the kill order.

"I want to meet this prince," the woman stated. Her subordinate stared at her with surprise.

"Strike him down and see what his men do," the woman then ordered.

* * *

**I will be back in two years. Thank you for all your support.**

**During this time I would appreciate your input, where you want this to go and why.**

**This chapter's poll:**

**1. Keep Lelouch as a prince of Britannia.**

**2. Have Lelouch be 'killed.'**

**Please Review!**


End file.
